Mailboxes present a paradoxical problem. The purpose of the mailbox is to place mail, be it envelopes or packages, into the box until the recipient may gather it. However, mail theft has been occurring at an alarming rate recently, as identity theft is becoming one of the most talked about, and practiced, crimes. Therefore, a security mailbox is regularly seen as a more desirable mailbox. However, there is a draw back as security mailboxes tend to hinder the deposit of mail, particularly when both packages and envelopes need to be deposited and as the security features of the mailbox increase. As a result, almost no mailbox can be claimed to be absolutely secure, i.e. a determined thief could not find some way to steal the contents of a mailbox, but all can be claimed to have a deterrence level generated by the increased effort to steal mail. What is therefore needed is a security mailbox that allows for easy deposit of both envelopes and the occasional package while maintaining a discouraging amount of security to protect the mail.